For The Love of A Daughter
by sarahbwrites
Summary: Quinn Fabray had it all, the hottest guy in school, the highest spot in the social pyramid, great grades, amazing friends, and an almost perfect lfie. She soon discovered that all it takes is one quivering knee at the bottom of the cheer pyramid to knock it all down for the queen bee.
1. Chapter 1

For The Love Of A Daughter

It was Wednesday, September 25, 2009, when Quinn Fabray opened the doors to McKinley High School for the first time. It was raining and cold, not to mention the grateful amount of humidity in the air was making a mess of Quinn's newly styled, perfect, blonde hair. This was not exactly the way she had planned on starting her sophomore year.

When she walked inside, the first image she saw was a girl get hit by a slushie right to the face. "ouch..", whispered Quinn as she briskly walked to the principal's office to receive her schedule. For a while, she was seated in the office, waiting on her student greeter to come and show her around the school. After about forty –five minutes, the greeter finally showed up. The girl was short - only about 5'3"- with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was soaking wet, and her clothes were stained red and purple. Quinn soon realized that her student greeter was the girl she witnessed get slushied earlier. Quinn had heard all kinds of stories about this school, including the legend of the slushie. Only the students dubbed as "losers" received the cold harassment.

After introducing herself, the girl whom Quinn came to know as Rachel Berry took a copy of Quinn's schedule and began showing the blonde to her classes. Rachel seemed like a nice girl, but she sure talked a lot. All in about twenty minutes, Quinn had discovered just about the brunette's entire life story. Rachel had told Quinn that she was a member of many clubs, all of the clubs the school offered, to be exact. She also mentioned that the glee club was always looking for new members. Quinn thought the idea of singing and dancing sounded like a lot of fun, actually. She thought about joining the glee club until lunch, when she met two girls, Santana and Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Lopez had beautiful skin, the shade of caramel, and brown eyes which seemed to be perfectly rounded. Brittany Pierce was also very pretty. She had ivory skin and piercing green eyes. Both of the girls were dedicated members of the school's cheerleading team, The Cheerios. Quinn giggled at the name because it was underdeveloped and lame. Quinn found it odd that Rachel scurried away after the two girls walked up, but she didn't mind losing the dwarf for a while.

The first words out of Santana's mouth were, "Hello there newbie. Welcome to hell, otherwise known as William McKinley High School." The Latina was going to proceed bashing her school, until Brittany interjected by elbowing her friend in the side and smiling at Quinn, who was obviously startled and at a loss for words. "I'm sorry for that. She isn't exactly thrilled that she has new competition for head cheerleader." , said Brittany. Quinn stared at the two, confused. "W-who is her competition?" The response she got from Santana was the only response from either of the girls. Santana rolled her eyes. "it's you, dork. Coach Sylvester has already seen you and she wants to offer you a spot on our team, which does not happen often. I mean, why wouldn't she? You're skinny- probably even under the weight limit-, you're blonde, and you're pretty. Perfect candidate for head cheerleader." Quinn sighed and retorted, " Skinny, blonde, and pretty, huh? That's all it takes to be a cheerio? No thanks, I would rather be in a group that loves me no matter what I look like." Brittany perked up and asked, " What club are you referring to?".

Santana almost choked on her food when the words, "glee club" spilled out of Quinn's mouth. "Wait. Exuse me here for a minute, blondie. Glee club? You really want to join glee club? You just got here and you're already committing social suicide. Oh.. you poor thing. No. I don't care what anyone tells you, do not join glee club." Santana sounded pretty serious, but there was something about her that led Quinn to distrust the girl, but then again, Quinn WAS Santana's competition for head cheerleader, and if she didn't join glee club, she would join the cheerios…


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Quinn found herself indulged in a novel in the library during free period. Something about books always fascinated her, and she had no idea what it was. Maybe the fact that they allowed just anyone to escape reality and totally become transformed into a different person and live in a different world. Normally she would've stayed interested for hours, but today something was distracting her. She got up from her spot in the corner and found two boys being obnoxious and pointing out pictures to one another in a magazine. Being the hot-headed Fabray she was, Quinn marched right over to the two boys. Without giving them the time to say a word, Quinn interrupted their fun. "Excuse me." The two looked up and Quinn continued, "Do you realize how loud you are? People are trying to read. What is this?" She looked at the magazine and threw it down in disgust. "Sports Illustrated. Should have known. Typical boys." Quinn rolled her eyes, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and turned to go back to her seat.

The two boys rushed over to the blonde once she sat down, startling her a little. One of them, really tall, offered his hand out to her. "Finn. Finn Hudson. You are?" The other, not as tall, but quite buff, answered for Quinn, "beautiful." Quinn couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Finn punched his friend in the arm and said, "Ignore Puck. He hasn't touched himself in ten minutes." Puck's cheeks grew rosy and he stammered, "um uh that's n-not true. You're just insanely gorgeous. I'm Puck." Quinn smiled at both of the boys. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I just moved here from Columbus. I used to go to Carmel High, but your place is alright." The two looked at each other, as if deciding if Quinn were to be executed or not. "What's wrong with Carmel?", she asked. "They're our biggest rivals for glee club", Finn responded. Quinn smiled, intrigued. "So you're in the social suicide club? But you two are football players, judging from your shirts." Puck laughed lightly and looked over to his friend. "I hear you've met Santana. Don't listen to her, she's always ruining someone's life." Finn jumped in,"yeah, don't listen to her. Join the glee club. It's pretty cool." Quinn re-evaluated her options. These two were at the top of the food chain and in the club..why shouldn't she have the best of both worlds? "Screw Santana", Quinn smiled, "I'll join your club."


	4. Chapter 4

The same afternoon at 3:15, Quinn walked into the choir room. Everyone turned their heads, and not a second off cue, Rachel rushed over to her, giddy with excitement. The tiny brunette smiled and pulled Quinn over to a tall man, who looked to be about forty or so. He wore a vest and blue jeans, and had quite an amount of gel in his hair. Rachel said his name was Mr. Schuester, and that he was the director of the glee club. This guy may be her new teacher.. but he was also really attractive. Something was definitely in the water at this school! Quinn woke up from her daydream when the man said, "alright guys, this is Quinn Fabray. She just moved here from Carmel High and she wants to join our glee club. Let's give her the floor."

Quinn turned to Rachel. "I- I have to sing? It's the first time I've seen any of these people, I can't sing! Not in front of everyone." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, "Everyone gets in. You'll be fine. Not as good as me, but you'll do alright." The brunette then shrugged and skipped off to her seat. Puck whispered, "please don't suck, please don't suck." Quinn walked to the middle of the room and looked at each student. "Uhm.. hello. My name is Quinn Fabray. I'm a sophomore, and I'm not used to singing in front of people so.. I hope this works." Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing. **_" Lord, I've been praying for somebody I've never seen. And I don't care what he looks like, as long as he loves me. No, I'm not particular.. but could he have blue eyes, just like the sky and blonde hair, wavy and light? And 6'2'' is my favorite height, but Lord, I don't care what he looks like.. I've been getting so lonesome, waiting for him to come around. But if you're teaching me patience, I'm willing to wait this one out. Oh, I'll be paitent.. But could we meet by the first of July, so he'll hold my hand as they light up the night? And marry me on an April night but Lord, take your sweet sweet time. Whatever you want, is whatever I want. I'm not particular.. So if he has green eyes, that would be fine. Or brown hair, that's quite alright. Now, 6'2'' is my favorite height but lord I don't care… and could we meet by the first of July so he'll hold my hand as they light up the sky? And marry me.. oh marry me..marry me on an April night. But Lord take your sweet sweet time. And Lord, I don't care what he looks like."_**When the girl was done singing her heart out, the room was in awe. When Quinn opened her eyes, everyone was staring. Smiling, but staring. Finn Hudson was the first one to break the silence. "That. Was. Beautiful. Amazing. I cant even. She's in the club, right, ?" The teacher nodded. "I couldn't find a voice like that anywhere else if I tried." Quinn beamed with excitement and took a seat next to Finn. He smiled at her and gave a small hug. When he looked up, his best friend was glaring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

When the bell rang, Quinn ran to the gym, where she knew the Cheerios practiced. Sue Sylvester, the award winning coach, was waiting for her with a box in hand. The elder woman in a green Adidas track suit looked Quinn up and down; when she finally opened her mouth, she said, "You must be the Fabray girl." Quinn nodded and said, "Yes, Quinn Fabray." Sue handed Quinn the box. "From now on, you're just Q. I'm a champion cheerleading coach. I don't have time to remember, nor do I care about your name." Quinn felt a bit intimidated by the woman, and stuttered, "u-um yes coach.", then ran to change into her uniform. During practice, Santana was nothing short of hostile to Quinn. The Latina judged everything she did, saying her roundoff back handsprings were loose, and the way she looked on top of the pyramid was a nightmare. After practice, things started looking up. Sue pulled her over to the side and mentioned that she was to be at every practice from that day on. She also announced to the entire team that Quinn was now head cheerleader. This resulted in Santana's plan to seek revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day when Quinn came home, she found her father sitting on the couch. "Daddy? I'm home. Are you awake?", she asked. Quinn then walked around the other side of the couch where Russell was. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand. Of course. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Mom! Dad's been drinking again!", Quinn called to her mother as she took the bottle from his hand. Within minutes, Judy was downstairs and waking her husband up. Quinn sighed and was pouring the drink down the sink when her father began yelling. Both girls jumped and Quinn sat the bottle down, running to her room and shutting the door, just as she had been trained to do when Russell got into one of his moods. She feared for her mother, seeing that it was she who had to console him. Judy tried her hardest to protect her daughters, but sometimes it was difficult when the man who promised to never harm them broke his promises. An hour passed, and Quinn didn't hear anymore yelling, so she came out of her room only to find her father standing in front of her door. Before she could ask where Judy was, Quinn felt the sting of her father's large palm against her cheek. "I thought I could count on you, Lucy. You let me down and you are unarguably the worst daughter in this house!" Russell wouldn't stop yelling. Quinn knew her mother wasn't here now. "Daddy, I don't understand. I was trying to help you. Drinking is bad." , Quinn tried calming her father. Russell slapped his daughter again, this time causing tears to rise in her eyes. "Mama!", cried Quinn. "Your mother isn't here! She doesn't love you, Lucy.", replied her father with anger in his voice. She didn't know how to get away, so she continued to let Russell beat her, leaving huge bruises all over the teen's body.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday morning, Quinn was the most sore she had ever been. She walked as slow as possible into school. She had worn long pants, a long sleeved cardigan, and covered her bruises as much as possible with concealer. She speedwalked straight to her locker, trying her best to avoid her new friends, even if she didn't necessarily want to. Quinn had gotten through most of the day fine, and without many questions. It was Glee rehearsal when the questions came flooding. However, it was really just one person who did all of the asking, Finn. Quinn told the curious boy that she slipped and fell on ice. Finn had made her promise that her story was the truth, and instead of promising, Quinn just told him not to worry about it, with a smile. Puck overheard the two talking, and whenever Finn left, it was Puck's turn. "Quinn?", he said quietly. "Quinn, can we talk for a second?" The blonde didn't really want to talk, but she just couldn't ignore her new friend. She turned on her heel, wincing. "Yes? I'm free for today. Where do you want to talk?" The boy smiled. "I'll drive you to the park. We can talk there." Quinn nodded and followed Puck to his car.


End file.
